Fighting the Alternates: Pit vs Paul
This is the fourth fight against the alternate army sent by Gloomi to destroy the real world. This fight is Pit vs Paul. Characters Heroes Pit the Raccoon and Chippi Crystal the Raccoon and Chocolate Querrell the Chameleon Villains Paul the Raccoon Chapter 1-Alone Going Querrell, Crystal and Pit were getting ready to go. Pit: Hey, Chippi, you wanna come? Chippi: Nah, I wanna hug Choco. (hugs him tighter) Choco: Nngh! Pit: Ok then. Crystal: Let's go and check. Pit: Actually, I'd prefer it if I went alone. Querrell: But it's dangerous out there, you know. Pit: So? They're pretty weak from what I've heard, and I can do something similar to Ivy's job. I'll be fine, you guys can stay here. Querrell: Ok... you be careful. Pit: Ok sure. When he got outside, on his own... Pit: Ok, now to see if anythings around. (looking around, thoughts) Wow, nothing is here, you can't be serious. He then started walking further and saw a moving shadow somewhere. Pit: Who's that? He then ran further into the forest. ???: You seriously are fast, I'll say that. Pit: Where are you? ???: Up here, moron. Pit then saw on the tree was a brown raccoon, that looked very similar to himself. Chapter 2-Lookalikes Fight ???: Well well well, look who's the same. Pit: I dunno, just tell me your name. Paul: Paul, and I'm taking you back with me back to Gloomi, he's been waiting for you. Pit: That's as crazy as saying my friends gonna come back, which is kinda unlikely. Listen, just tell me what Gloomi's up to and then I can leave you be. Paul: Nope. That would be against what I swore to my master. Pit: (thoughts) He's crazy, maybe a little lowering would do, this is a forest! He then borned the branch Paul was on and he fell. Paul: Hey, did you mean to hurt me? Oh I'll get you! Pit then dodged. Pit: Listen, I only wanted to get you down here so your attitude would stop. Paul: Really, chump? Pit: Yeah, now can you tell me? Paul: Nope. He then punched Pit hard, but Pit braced it, and wasn't hurt too much. Pit: Come on, I've had worse, just give up already. Paul: No, then I would be... betraying... Pit: I don't want to hurt you, I- Paul then tried at him again, but ended up in a tree. Paul: Oh, you... Pit: That was your fault, not mine. Paul: Y-you.. Pit: Calm down why don't ya? Paul:.... MENACE!!!! Paul then raged, and came at Pit at a flurry, and Pit dodged narrowly. Pit: Ok then! He then launched fire at Paul, and he faltered. Chapter 3-No Information At All Again Pit: Now give UP! Paul then weakly got up. Pit: Gonna tell me how bad the situation is? Paul: Nope, but there will be a next time! He then ran off. Pit: What's up with him? Eh, guess it doesn't matter, better get back. He then ran back to the hovervan. Crystal was there waiting. Pit: Sorry, no info, again sadly. Crystal: That's ok, you tried. Hey, Querrell was acting weird in there, I dunno, he was silent, alot silent than he usually is. Pit: (thoughts) Could it be....? (voice) I don't know, he's probably going over it, the whole thing in his mind. Anyway, let's get moving, we've got others to track down. Crystal: S-Sure. So they continued to fight against the alternates. TO BE CONTINUED Gallery Paultheraccoon.jpg|Paul Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dimensional Arc